1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted display device.
2. Related Art
Head mounted display devices (head mounted displays, HMDs) as display devices worn on heads have been known. For example, the head mounted display device generates image light representing an image using a liquid crystal display and a light source, guides the generated image light to an eye of a user using a projection system and a light guide plate, and thereby, allows the user to visually recognize a virtual image. Further, in a picking system using barcodes or the like, a user is allowed to visually recognize information using a virtual image by the head mounted display device, and thereby, a picking operation is streamlined.
Patent Document 1 (JP-A-10-147411) discloses a technology, when a user wearing a head mounted display device performs a picking operation of acquiring products stored on the shelves, of allowing the user to visually recognize images of products corresponding to shelf numbers in addition to the shelf numbers of the shelves visually recognized by the user. Further, Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2008-15634) discloses a technology, in a system of providing information related to products, when a user visually recognizes a predetermined product name in a list of a plurality of product names for a certain period of time or more, of allowing the user to visually recognize information related to the product name visually recognized as an image. Furthermore, Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent No. 5334145) discloses a support system for picking operation, when a plurality of codes placed in a storage location of products are imaged by a camera that performs imaging in a line-of-sight direction of a user, of allowing the user to visually recognize an image based on one code selected from the plurality of codes based on the information stored in advance.
However, in the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, there is a problem that, when the shelf numbers attached to the shelves are smaller and the user and the shelf numbers are apart, it is impossible to allow the user to visually recognize the images of the products because the shelf numbers are not recognized. Further, there is a problem that it is impossible to perform an efficient picking operation only by the product images. In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 2, there is a problem that, when the user desires to visually recognize an image related to a product name, it is necessary to visually recognize the product name on the list for the predetermined period of time or more and take time to visually recognize the image. In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 3, for the user to visually recognize an image based on a code, it is necessary to register information in advance and there is room for improvement in user-friendliness. The problems are not limited to the field of the picking system, but common in other fields including e.g., route guidance to a destination or the like.